It Was One Christmas Eve
by Gia1802
Summary: It all started on Christmas Eve when Dramione finally had their moment. They're tested with ups,downs,diagonals and horizontals in every way possible. Although they will have a happy ever after of sorts, the question is how will they have theirs? Spolier:This may or may not end the way you expect
1. Chapter 1

Dramione.

Note:Ron is part of the Slug Club and he and Hermione dated in the 5th year without telling Harry in this fanfiction.

Hermiones POV (in the corridor before the Christmas party)

'Hey, Granger.'

Draco Malfoy slid up to his girlfriend and caught her around the waist. He swung her around so that they were facing each other. Hermione put her hands on his chest, just over his heart. She loved how fast his heart would beat when they touched, as though he lived for these moments of rare contact. She then smirked and said, 'So you managed to recognize me? Impressive, Malfoy.' Draco smirked, pulled her closer against him and replied, 'I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.', and he took off her mask. Hermiones eyes searched his for the truth and were apparently satisfied. She nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent of winter and safety. Not that they had scents, but if they did Draco would smell like them. No. THEY would smell like Draco. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear,

'You look beautiful, my love.'

She smiled contentedly and murmured back, 'I had to. For you.' Draco tilted her head up with his hand and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips brushed ever so slightly, but before Draco could deepen the kiss, Hermione turned her head to the side and he ended up kissing her cheek. She quickly brushed the mask on Dracos face off. Once more Draco turned her head with his thin fingers, but this time, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him for the first time. They stood, intertwined until a loud bang broke them apart.

Ron Weasley had stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and shoved the door closed. A loud voice behind him exclaimed 'Really!'. Ron turned around and snarled at the Fat Lady, 'Oh shut up won't you.' He then turned to Hermione. 'So this slimy git of an asshole is your date, huh? All these years you abused him with Harry and I but I guess that was nothing?'. Draco pulled Hermione against him and put his hand out, 'hey Weaselbin, lay off her, eh?'.

Ron ignored him and walked up to Hermione. He stopped about 3 inches away from her, and Hermione was surprised that he stood so firmly because of the smell of alcohol he was reeking of. 'You're better than this, Hermione. You know that. You're only going to Slughorns party with this piece of shit to make me jealous.'. Hermione pushed Ron away, detached herself from Draco and shot back. 'Actually, Draco and I have been dating since June, and I would like it if you didn't drink, then stand an inch away from me, so that I would have to smell you. Oh and one more thin, don't talk about Draco that way you arrogant self-obsessed jerk.'. Ron scowled and demanded, 'What, a month after we break up, you go and find someone I hate, to console you in your pants?'. Hermione tried to answer back but Draco had already pushed her back and pulled out his wand and poked it into Rons chest. 'How dare you,' he whispered, threateningly,' how dare you say anything like that to her. She and I have done nothing but kiss for the first time today.'. On hearing how protective of her Draco was, Hermiones heart almost melted. Ron suggested that Draco do something that was biologically an impossible task.

Once more he leaned into Hermione and said in her face, sneering,' I know how you think, you b*tch. You're only doing this to annoy me.', and with that, he stormed down the staircase.

Hermione gave Draco a watery smile and sighed, 'Well we knew it was bound to happen sometime or the other, so better now than at the party, I guess.'. Draco did not reply but played with her hair. After a while he responded,'I love how you say 'we', like it comes naturally.' Hermione smiled and said,

'Well, we have been dating for almost 7 months, Draco.'

'And I'm still not used to it.'

'Speaking of, how come you don't have some sort of nickname for me?'

Draco looked into her eyes and said, 'Because I love the sound of you name on my lips, Hermione.'

Blushing, she took Dracos hand and they walked to the party together.

At the party, Slughorn rushed to two of his most promising students and said as a welcome, 'Oho! Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. To be truthful, I did not expect this!'. Ron who was standing nearby, muttered,' Yeah nor did I.'

Hermione swiveled around to face Ron and exclaimed exasperatedly, 'Will you get over it already? You exploded, fine. You abused my boyfriend, not that alright, but you will NOT ruin my Christmas, Ron.'. By now, the entire hall was watching them, including Harry and Ginny. Harrys eyeballs were about to pop out of his head as he asked Ginny, 'Ron…Hermione…Draco…boyfriend…date…WHAT?'. It was evident that Ginny was doing all she could to not laugh. As a reply, she patted his arm and whispered, 'I'll fill you in later, Harry.'

Hermione was overcome with shame. She once more turned on Ron and hissed, 'Ron you spoilt everything! The Yule Ball, my first kiss, and now Christmas Eve, thanks a lot.' She blinked away tears and walked to Draco who was standing about 5 feet away. Rons voice carried,

'Oh, so you wouldn't mind me spoiling your Christmas Eve a bit more, as well as your reputation?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dracos POV

'Oh, so you wouldn't mind me spoiling your Christmas Eve a bit more, as well as your reputation?'

Draco felt Hermione stiffen in his arms. She turned around to face Ron, white faced, and asked in a whisper, 'What do you mean?'. Ron smirked and said, 'You know what I mean. What happened in May and where.' Looking at Dracos puzzled expression, he said in mock surprise, 'Oh! You haven't told him?'

'Told me what?' Draco asked through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on Hermione.

'Told you how your girlfriend stripped down and begged me to ravage her body, how much that disgusted me, and that's why I broke up with her, because she's just an attention seeking slu-'. Draco could only see white, blinding range, this was the girl he had loved for 4 years. Before Ron could finish his sentence, Harry had punched Ron out cold. Hermione removed her hand from her mouth and the tears pouring down her face slowed down. 'Harry?'

Harry simply nodded and said, 'That isn't you. He's just drunk, and I don't know what provoked him but, obviously, it wasn't to his taste.'

Draco on the other hand was staring at Harry with an irate expression on his face. 'Mate, I appreciate it and all, but let me save the day next time, eh?' Harry broke into a grin and nodded, 'Yeah. She is yours.'

After Harry had left, Hermione turned to Draco, but felt the entire halls eyes on her, and pulled him out into the corridor. Draco privately felt happy that they were out of the room.

'Draco, before you do anything, please let me tell you what happened. He lied. I don't know why but, please let me explain-'This time Hermione was interrupted because Draco had pulled her in and kissed her for the second time that night. His thumb stroked her cheekbones and his eyes wandered around her face when they broke apart. 'I don't believe a word of what he said, but I need to know. Did anything happen between you two?'

Hermione was torn between relief and a need to explain what happened. She suddenly flashed back to May, in the Gryffindor boys dorms, and what might've happened had Harry not walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The weather was warm, and one of the windows was open. Harry took the empty butterbeer bottle from Hermiones hand and firewhisky glass from Rons hand and said, 'I'll just go drop these in the kitchen and get us top ups.' He exited and Ron held Hermiones hand. He idly traced circles on her knuckles and pulled her towards him to kiss her. Hermione however had different ideas on her mind. She put a hand on Rons chest after smelling the tell-tale stench of too much alcohol on his breath._

 _'_ _Ron, I like you a lot, but I don't want my first kiss to be with a drunk person. I want them to remember it as well.'_

 _'_ _Hermione, I'm not drunk, see? I can stan-' he then tripped and Hermione sat him down on the bed._

 _'_ _No, you're definitely not drunk. You're wasted. How about a kiss another time? It has to memorable, Ron.'_

 _'_ _Oh, if you want memorable, we don't even have to kiss.'. Ron then took off his t-shirt and tried to take off Hermiones as well, but she squirmed away from him._

 _'_ _Ron! What're you doing?'_

 _Ron stepped towards her and said, 'You wanted something more memorable. Nothings more memorable than getting cosy.'_

 _'_ _Ron! Stop it. I'm not sleeping with you!'_

 _Infuriated, Ron moved towards Hermione and said in a threatening tone, 'Hermione, I'd like you to take off your top.'_

 _Shocked and disgusted, Hermione slapped Ron hard. He moved towards her and reached for her pants while Hermione punched and hit him every place he could. She struck gold by hitting his stomach. He doubled up, then raised his hand as Hermiones hand whipped her wand out of her pocket._

 _The dormitory door slammed open revealing a beaming Harry, who took in the situation and at the same time as Hermione, cast an immobilizing charm on Ron. Hermione ran to Harry and sobbed into his shoulder. He comforted her, and ever since had not asked what happened._

 _The next day, Hermione dumped Ron and told him, that they should remain friendly from now on. What broke Hermiones heart, was that Ron didn't even remember why she had dumped until she told him._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Hermione recounted the story, Draco could feel his pale face becoming more and more red with anger with every word she spoke. When she was done speaking, he moved towards the hall entrance, enraged, but Hermione stopped him. 'Draco, you can't. Okay? After I broke up with him, he kept apologizing for days till I threatened to curse him. When he drinks, he tends to go overboard.' The fire in Dracos eyes, dimmed as he looked at her. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, 'Did he actually do anything? Tell me truthfully, Hermione.' She pulled away from his hug and looked him in his grey eyes. 'No.'. Draco stroked her hair 'You know, this is why I fell in love with you. You'd do anything for a friend.'

Hermione looked at him in surprise, 'You're really in love with me?'

Draco looked at her and feigned surprise, 'Was this really your first kiss? And yes, the day I called you a mudblood, I fell in love with you. That concern on your face for Ron, I wanted that concern on your face for me. So my brilliant brain decided the best way to do that, was to make you hate me.' Hermione laughed and Draco looked positively thrilled. He took her hand and lead her inside. All eyes still trained on the pair, they spread out to mingle.

A song played that brought back memories that made Draco smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dracos Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _This time it was the beginning of June. After the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's, the 5_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _years attended a party, hosted by the 4_ _th_ _and 6_ _th_ _years. Draco saw Harry leave with Ginny and Ron stomp off alone. Dracos thoughts and eyes immediately focused on Hermione. She sat in the corner of the great hall, and was shaking. Gathering up his courage, he walked up to her and said,'Oi, Granger. Want to dance?' Hermione looked up at Draco in surprise and replied, 'Malfoy, I'm already crying, what more do you want?' Her voice was hard, but her eyes, her gorgeous, gorgeous eyes, were so vulnerable._

 _His breath stopped, but he managed to choke out in a steady voice, 'A dance.' She sighed and took Dracos hand to get up. 'You're not going to give up, are you?' As answer he said, 'Shall we?'. He swung her around to face him and she put one hand in his, and one on his shoulder. She looked at him sternly, 'That hand better stay at my waist, Malfoy. He leaned into her ear and whispered, 'Always.'._

 _They waited till the music started, and then danced in perfect synchronization. Draco couldn't help but notice how his hand fit perfectly into the curve of her waist, how his hand perfectly enclosed hers and how when she put her chin on his shoulder to hide her tears, her head fit perfectly under his. Draco thanked the lords above that it was a rather long melody._

 _The song ended, and rather reluctantly, Draco drew away from her. He thought that Hermione hesitated a bit as well. She opened her mouth, perhaps to thank Draco for the dance, but was bumped into by Parvati Patel rushing out of the hall with Terry Boot. She fell against his chest, and looked up. Dracos breath once more stopped. They were close enough for Draco to see tears clinging to her eyelashes. Hermione looked up at him and took in a quick breath. Encouraged, Draco leaned down ever so slightly, but Hermione cleared her throat and stood up straight. She looked at Draco and said, 'Thank you, Draco. I…I enjoyed this dance.' As though hurrying to get away from him, she spun around, but Draco in the spur of the moment called out, 'Hermione! I was wondering if… you'd maybe… like to accompany me to Hogsmeade overmorrow?' Hermiones face broke out in the most dazzling smile Draco had ever seen. She replied shyly, 'I'd love to, Draco.', and in a swirl of skirts she was gone._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Draco called out to Hermione, 'Oi, Granger. Want to dance?' Hermione smiled that same radiant smile, and they both danced until their feet hurt.

Draco dropped Hermione to the Fat Ladys portrait, and said, 'Hermione, about how I teased you that I was the one to experience your first kiss,' he paused and looked down, then continued, red, 'It was my first as well. I hope that doesn't make me seem lame.' Hermione smiled to herself and whispered, 'That just makes it all the more special.' He was about to kiss him again, but he stopped her and said, 'Draco, I think…that… I might, also-', she couldn't finish, however, because the Gryffindor entrance door was slammed open once more. 'HERMIONE! HERMIONE COME NOW!' Hermione whipped around and asked a paranoid Ginny, 'What's wrong?'. With the most somber look on her face, Ginny replied, 'It's Harry.'


	3. Chapter 3

**All credit goes to the goddess J. , I only own the storyline. I hope you guys enjoy this and send me some reviews telling me how to improve!**

Chapter 3

Dracos POV

'It's Harry.'

Hermoine ran to the portrait and over shoulder apologized to Draco.

'Wait! Hermione! What were you going to tell-', he stopped talking as the Gryffindor portrait swung shut. He asked the Fat Lady desperately, 'I don't suppose you can let me in?'

'Not unless you go back in time and get sorted into Gryffindor, I can't.'

'You know I see why all the Gryffindors think you're irritating.'

The Fat Lady sputtered and squeaked as Draco walked away,

'They do not think I'm irritating, they love me!'

Draco smirked as he trudged the path to the Slytherin common room.

The smile on Dracos face slid off as his thoughts went back to Hermione and how insecure she looked, as though she were about to tell him her greatest secret. 'I think I might-' MIGHT WHAT? Be in love with you, Draco; break up with you, Draco; hate you, Draco; not want to take things so fast, Draco. WHAT? It was killing Draco that he might not get to know what she wanted to say till the next morning.

He swore and hit his hand against the stone wall which was the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. He cursed even louder this but, but in pain as he had hit his hand against a jagged rock. Blood ran down his hand as he gasped the password('Horcrux'). The wall slid open to reveal a previously hidden room which was covered in green paint, curtains, sofas, tables, drapings- everything green. He flopped down on his favorite velvet sofa and nursed his injured his hand

Realizing the bleeding hadn't stopped yet, he sighed and walked to the infirmary. As soon as Madame Pomfrey had healed his hand, he headed to his dormitory. Luckily he had injured his left hand so he could still write. Draco pulled put his Defense Against the Dark Arts to finish of the essay Snape had given them all. Against his will, his mind slipped to Hermione again but this time, he screamed in frustration.

Hermiones POV

Hermione and Ginny ran up the boys up the boys dormitory stairs.

'So Harry and I carried Ron up then Harry said- watch it Hermione, you'll fall with these skirts. Right yeah so Harry told me to leave and he locked the door then I heard him scream 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, RON?' then I ran for you.'

'Good decision. God! Which floor are they on?'

'Up one more.'

Hermione twisted the doorknob to their dormitory but the door wouldn't open.

' _Alohomora_!'

'I can't believe _Alohomora_ didn't work! Ginny! What do we do?'

As a response Ginny screamed at Harry through the door.

'HARRY OPEN UP, I NEED TO KILL MY BROTHER.'

The door however, did not open. Hermione and Ginny stared helplessly as they heard the screams through the door.

'Why would you say that when you knew it wasn't true?' Harry screamed at Ron

A choky voice responded,

'I don't know, mate. I walked in on them kissing and a bit of me exploded. I guess I'm still not over her. I…I don't know what happened, harry.'

Harrys voice softened,

'Look, Ron. I didn't know you two had dated, so when I got to know because of how you exploded, I could tell.'

'You could tell…what?'

'That you still aren't over her.'

'That obvious, huh?'

'No. Only because you're my best friend.'

Ron gave a watery chuckle and started to cry. When he had stopped he and Harry walked out, only to find Ginny and Hermione staring at them, the latter teary eyed. Launching herself into Rons arms, Hermione whispered in his ear,

'Oh, Ron! I don't know why you never told me any of this. I wouldn't have dated Dra…Malfoy if you had told me.'

Ron pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

'Hermione, I knew you never loved me.'

Hermiones eyes filled with hurt and she opened her mouth perhaps to contradict him, but Ron cut her sentence short.

'I know you never had any feeling for me that weren't brotherly. I wanted to take things faster in the hope that you might fall in love with me, but obviously you didn't, so let's not. Please. You'll just end up breaking my heart. Again.', and with that he walked away down the staircase limping slightly, but helped by Ginny who looked as though she didn't know what to do with her brother

Stunned, Hermione stood dumbfound as she watched Ron limp away. She was unsure about how to react.

'It's true. I've never liked him.' She told herself and forced herself to move.

After suppressing her confused emotions, she changed into her night clothes. Lavender and Parvati came into the dormitory. They gave Hermione a quick hello and continued to gossip away as they collected their pajamas. Hermione lay in her bed wondering how she would be able to fall asleep. Sure she wouldn't be able to after an hour or so, she exited the tower ignoring reprimands from the Fat Lady.

Hermione had never told anyone but she had a secret not-so-secret area in the school she would go to when she needed to think. After walking up a fair few of the 147 staircases of the school, she opened a door and breathed in fresh air. Standing, breathing in the fresh winter air, with her eyes closed, Hermione took deep calming breaths. Hermione walked to the railing of the Astronomy Tower. Lost in thought, she was oblivious to the gasp of surprise behind her. All she concentrated on was the scent of winter getting stronger and stronger with every moment.

Feeling arms around her waist, she gasped. Hermione turned around and punched every inch of the pale, white haired person who was about… Dracos height?

'Oh my gosh, Draco! I'm so sorry!'

He groaned and clutched his stomach. Gasping out the words, 'It's alright.', he stood up straight. At the same time they asked each other'

'What are you doing here?'

'I come here to think when life sucks.'. Draco nodded an approval of this answer and patted the cold stone next to him. Hermione accepted.

'So why are you here?'

'I guess I'm here because I need the cold on my face to forget what's happening.'

She took Dracos hand in hers with closed eyes, but instead of feeling the softness of his skin, she felt a coarse material under her hand.

'Draco! What did you do?'

'This? Nothing. Madame Pomfrey healed it up for me. I cut myself on a rock jutting out of our common room entrance.' He tilted her head up and saw her puffy red eyes. 'Hey, have you been crying? Did Weasel do something again? I'll kill him!'

Draco started to stand up, but Hermione yanked him down again.

'No. Well, yes, but he didn't do anything to hurt me.' Hermione then recounted the entire episode for him.

'Would you have?'

Puzzled, Hermione asked Draco, 'Would I have…what?'

'Stayed with him?'

Hermione thought and answered slowly, 'Yes. I believe I would have.'

Draco stood up and brushed himself off. Taking this as a break up, Hermione scrambled up right and took hold of Dracos wrist.

'No, Draco please don't go!'

Draco however wrenched his hand out of hers and walked to door, put his hand on the doorknob- and shut it?

He spun around, strode over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

'I'd never leave you. I love you, Hermione.'

Feeling tears brimming up in her eyes, Hermione sniffed, not willing to let them fall until Draco said, 'No. Let them come, I love being there for you.'

Hermione let go of all control and just sobbed into his shoulder. She pulled away after a while when her sobs had reduced to normal breathing.

'I'm so sorry, Draco.'

'Hey,' he said tilting her head up, 'never apologize for who you are, because for me, you've been more than perfect ever since you broke my nose.'

Hermione smiled and kissed him gently.

'You make it so easy to tell you that I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy.'

Morning dawned with a smiling Hermione.

'Morning, Lavender! Hi, Parvati!'

Hermione bounded to the bathrooms to shower and get dressed, then skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she entered the hall, her eyes snapped to the Slytherin table automatically to look for the boy- no, _MAN_ \- she loved. Grey cold eyes held hers. She smiled shyly at Draco who in response dropped his eyes to the parchment in his hand. The lower his eyes slid down the parchment, the paler he seemed to get.

Draco stood up, told Pansy Parkinson something and walked out of the hall. Hermione dropped her half eaten toast and hurried behind him. 'Hey, Granger! I wouldn't do that'

Hermione stopped on hearing a nasal female voice.

'Why?'

'Don't you know?'. Pansy asked curiously.

'Don't know what?'

'Draco got a letter from his father,' Pansy replied with genuine concern in her voice, 'It wasn't good.'

'Well what was the letter about?'

Pansy cringed a bit as she replied; 'It was more of a who than a what.'

'Alright then, whom?'

'You.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for not posting for like ever. I've had a bit of a writers block and can't exactly think. Review and criticism is always welcome. Sorry if this isn't that great, I promise that chapter 5 will be 10000000000000 times better. Love you so much, thank you to Puder Hud, daswhoiam and Bubblegum234 for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 4**

Dracos POV  
Draco could hear Hermione after him from the Great Hall. Clutching the parchment in his robes tighter than before, he increased his speed. He needed to think.

'Draco!', Hermione called out, her voice echoing in the dungeons leading to the Slytherin common room. Once more he heard Hermione, 'Draco! Stop! Please.'. On hearing her voice break, Draco stopped immediately. He spun around to face the girl whose heart he would have to break at some point in the near future. Like in-the-next-24-hours near future. 'Oh, Draco. Are you alright?' she put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. Draco returned the hug and whispered her name in her ear.

They stayed intertwined, lost with no perception of time until Draco moved back.

'What's the matter, Dray?'

 _~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Draco couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have finally taken the girl he loved to Hogsmeade._

 _Shyly, Draco turned to Hermione. 'So, uh… did you enjoy yourself?'_

 _As a response, Hermione interlaced their fingers and said soflty, 'See you around, Malfoy.'_

 _It was now or never. Desperately, Draco called out, 'Hey, Granger! Want to go out again sometime soon-ish?'. He cringed inwardly at the 'ish'._

 _Cheekily, Hermione pecked him on his cheek, and whispered, 'See you around, Dray.'_

 _~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~_

He couldn't break up with her after that.

Draco just stared at her till he reached a split second decision.

'Hermione, I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower at 11 tonight. That alright?'

Hermiones brow furrowed but then- 'Yeah. Alright. See you around, Malfoy.'

Draco smiled slightly and entered the common room. Hermione watched him until the stone wall swallowed him up. She was about to walk to her common room, but her eyes were caught by a piece of parchment balled up and thrown away. She smoothed it out and read the salutation as 'Draco,'. She then folded it and put it in her robe pocket.

Rons POV

Ron Weasley overheard Hermione telling Ginny her plans for 11 o'clock that night. He scowled and pondered on it all day.

An agonizing 13 hours wait till something would happen.

At half past 10(or something), Ron decided.

He jumped out of bed, dressed and walked up to the Tower.

He hid in the shadows, and waited for Draco to come.

Draco opened and shut the door quietly on entering, he walked to the railing and leaned against it as Hermione had done the previous night.

Ron took a deep, angered breath and called out in a ringing voice, 'Draco.'

Draco spun around and saw an extremely angry looking Ron. He scowled. 'Weasel. What do you want?'

Ron smirked. 'Hermione.'

'Um. Okay? She's coming in like… 5 minutes so, I can talk to her tomo-'

'No, you idiot. I mean I want _her_.'

'Yeah, and I said I'll talk to her in the morning-'

'Merlin! No! I _MEAN_ I want her back as my girlfriend. Are you always so slow?'

'Only around you. My IQ's lowered just talking to you. And no. She's sort of my girlfriend if you hadn't noticed.'

Ron sighed. 'I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A DUEL FOR HER YOU DIMWIT.'

'Oh. Why didn't you just say so?'

As an answer, Ron whipped out his wand.

Smirking, Draco slowly pulled his out.

'Two can play that game.'

At the same time the two boys opened their mouths to cast spells, the door flung open to reveal an exasperated Hermione.

 **P.S. Tell me if you want a happy ever after or heart** **break.** **I've got both planned out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this, next chapter is going to blow your socks(hopefully(yes,I'm bragging cuz I'm in love with that chapter)). Review please and criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5

Hermiones POV

At the same time the two boys opened their mouths to cast spells, the door flung open to reveal an exasperated Hermione.

'Ron! Draco! Put your wands down! What are you doing?'

Hermione was exasperated. Not shocked. She had expected Draco to do something stupid when Ron came in front of him.

She had skipped up the staircases expecting a smiling Draco, but found Draco and Ron with wands trained on the others chest.

Ron dropped his hand immediately. Draco however, kept his wand aimed at Ron though his eyes and attention were on Hermione.

'Weasel challenged me to a duel for you.'

Hermione turned to Ron with crossed arms, raised eyebrows and in a condescending voice asked, 'Is this true, Ronald?'.

Rather than shrink away from Hermione because of her glare, Ron set his face with a determined face.

'Yes, it is. I challenged him because I love you, Hermione and I know that over time you'll grow to love me too. It's inevitable. If I wasn't sure, and my heart wasn't screaming your name every second we're apart, I wouldn't have come to you, and definitely wouldn't duel this git for you.'

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Draco interrupted her indignantly,

'Oi. You don't get to tell her you love her. She's MY girlfriend you blood traitor.'

This time when Ron was about to retort, Hermione glared at Draco and cut in.

'Ron, I…I'm sorry, but I don't love you. You said so yourself. You've always been like my brother. I got together with Draco and I didn't feel much. But then something changed. I didn't hunt for excuses to break up with him. We… we danced, we talked, I fell in love, Ron. All I want is for you to be happy for me and give me your blessing. Please?'

By the end of this speech, Ron was in tears. He took many deep, calming breaths before he spoke, and even then his cheeks were wet and flowing with salt tracks. He opened and closed his mouth many times as though searching for words, until he decided on what to say.

'Mia, I'll never love anyone but you, and although I want every happiness in the world for you, I can't wish you well on this. And I definitely can't give you my blessing. I'm sorry.'

And with that, Ronald Weasley, walked out of Hermiones life by exiting the AstRonomy Tower.

Hermione gasped, 'Ron!', before she collapsed onto the floor where she sobbed and sobbed. She could feel Dracos arms around her, but they did not console her for once. 

Dracos POV

Dracos face hardened and he said with difficulty, 'Hermione, he's gone and besides, I need to talk to.' Hermione frowned. Oh god, Draco would miss the way those eyebrows furrowed up when she was angry, how high they would rise when someone displeased her. How her fists even when clenched in anger were soft, and how those same hands would caress his hair. How when she had had nightmares, he slept over in the Gryffindor tower in the Perfects room even though nobody used it. How in Hogsmeade she had dragged him to the bookstore and how her eyes lit up when she spoke about her favourite book. How she had seen his vulnerabilities and said he was more human when one could see them. God he would miss everything about her, but it had to be done. For her. Draco couldn't care less about the Malfoy name. it was for her safety.

Unwillingly, an image of the horrendous letter came to his mind.

Draco couldn't bring himself to think about it without wanting to slap his aunt. He probably would have to if she hadn't been in the Malfoy Manor about a million miles away.

If she agreed, they could stay together… no. he would not make her suffer. He knew what it was like. He wouldn't put her through that, but he had to try…

'Hermione, I…we can't be together anymore.'

'Does this have anything to do with the letter you were sent?'

'Ye- how do you know?'

'You dropped it outside the Slytherin common room in the morning.'

'Have,' Draco licked his dry lips, 'Have you read it?'

While replying in the negative, she pulled out the crumpled paper from her pocket and passed it to Draco. 'Can I read it now?' Draco. 'Can I read it now?'

'No. I'm sorry, Hermione but no. I… I can't put you through that.'

Hermione nodded slowly, 'I don't get it, but alright. I'll respect your wishes. Now I'd like you to tell me why we can't be together. And don't say something stupid like 'We can't be together because Ron loves you, and you love him too,' because I don't, Draco. I love _you._ '

'It isn't that we can't be together because I think you're in love with weasel. We can't be together because of my Aunt Bellatrix. She sent me the letter you see, and she said that if I don't break up with you, she's going to…never mind.'

Hermione swallowed and said quite calmly, 'I couldn't care less about what she does to me, Draco. She's never been in love. She doesn't know that I would give up anything for you. Anything. We can think of a way. I know we can.'

Draco decided last minute that he _would_ be selfish and give her the option.

'There is a way for us to be together, Hermione.'

 **Hi please review! I'd reallllllly like to know how to improve. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dracos POV

'There is a way for us to be together, Hermione.'

Hermione reacted exactly the way Draco thought she would, in her usual up-beat optimistic manner.

She jumped up and down, hugged him, gave him a fleeting kiss, jump some more then bury her nose into his neck.

'I knew we could find a way, Draco. Of course I'll do it-'

'No. Don't agree just yet because if you do, you can't back out. It's binding, and if you refuse after saying yes, you'll be killed.'

After hearing this, Hermione drew back with a creased brow and said apprehensively, 'Whatever you're going to suggest can't be THAT bad, dray.'

Draco smiled dryly and replied, 'You're right. It's worse.'

'Oh come on, dray. Just tell me.'

'You would…have to,' he took a deep breath, 'To become a Death Eater.'

'What?'

'Yeah. Aunt Bella believes that you can use your intelligence to help the Dark Lord kill Potter-'

'Harry. He's Harry, Draco.'

'Right, to kill Harry and to use your friendship with him as an advantage for the dark side.'

After hearing this Hermione laughed nervously and asked, 'You must be joking?'. As a reply, Draco handed her the letter. Hermione read it silently and stumbled back until she reached the door of the Tower. She then drew a breath, 'I uh… I need to think about this. I'll… I'll see you around.'

As soon as she had left the room, Draco slammed his head against the railing and punctuated every word with a hit against the cold metal, 'Why-idiot-stupid-dark-mark-Draco-lord-selfish-UGHHHH!'. When he drew away from the railing, the entire night sky was spinning and he collapsed right there and then.

He woke to the suns rays in his eyes and Professor Sinastra probing Draco with her wand. 'Draco, my dear boy, you must wake up!' she said in her timid voice.

'Ugh, I feel horrible. What um, what happened?' Draco asked groggily. Professor Sinastra replied worriedly, 'I'm not sure, Mr. Malfoy. I came up to prepare for my class, and you were lying on the floor with a dried crust of blood on your forehead. There was some blood on the railing as well, so I assume you must have slipped and hit your head on the railing. Careful now!', she said as Draco sat up with a moan.

He gasped as all his memories of the night before came back to him. Hermione. The letter. Hermione, oh god. He was hoping that his memory of his telling her the way they could be together was a dream.

'Professor Sinastra, thank you, but I must go to the Gryffindor tower now.'

'Gryffindor? But you must go to the infirmary, you were bleeding from a cut on your head, my dear boy!'. Draco attempted to stand up but collapsed. Professor Sinastra caught him and lay him on the floor. 'That's enough, Malfoy!' and with that she cast a spell on him and she walked to the hospital wing with Draco floating behind her.

Hermiones POV

Hermione woke up in anxiety without even recalling why. She was caught in a hailstorm of memories much like Draco. The dormitory was empty,thankfully. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked back and forth. The normally calm and composed Hermione Granger was now a mess. Her hair was all over her face, her breathing ragged and a wild and cornered look in her eyes.

As she tried to calm down, there were only two names running through her mind, Draco and Harry. Somehow Hermione stood up and got some order back into her life. She brushed her hair and dressed. As calmly as possible she walked down to Great Hall.

Harrys POV

In History of Magic Harry noticed it. Hermione wasn't taking notes. Harry got properly worried. His thoughts were like this:

'Wait. Mia isn't taking notes? What? How will Ron and I pass? No, there has to be a reason why. Okay, so she's not red, so she's not angry. Not pale so she's not sick. She's looking withdrawn. I swear if that Malfoy git hurt her I'll kill him!' Three years of dating Ginny had trained Harry to follow a girls thought process.

Subtly Harry slipped Hermione a note without Ron realizing.

 _HP: Mia, you all right?_

 _HG: No._

 _HP: What happened? If that Malfoy even touched you, I'll kill him._

 _HG: No, nothing like that._

 _HP: Mia, you going to tell me or Ginny?_

 _HG: Ginny._

 _HP: Fine. But you WILL tell her when we get back after dinner._

Hermiones eyebrows furrowed in worry but she nodded and picked up her bag running out of class after the bell rung. Harry saw Rons face fill with jealousy and spite as he to bent to pick up his bag. 'Come on, Harry.' Ron said fiercely. Sighing, Harry followed Ron out of the classroom, but then ran back to get his forgotten quill.

Before dinner, Harry found Ginny and pulled her aside. He filled her in on their chit passing in HOM and how he was worried. Ginny nodded and watched Hermione with worried eyes through their meal.

Ginnys POV

'Mia, can I talk to you?'

'Sure, Guinea Pig, whats up?'

Ginny scowled at the name and smiled as she saw Hermione throw her head back and laugh at her expression.

'Don't call me Guinea Pig' (sorry, I had to)

'Harry told me that somethings bothering you, what is it?'

'Me? No. Pssshttt. I'm fine, Guinea! Anyway, gotta go, lots of homework, bye-'. Hermione sighed as she was pulled back by a Ginny whose eyebrows were disappearing into her flaming red hair.

'Hermione. You will tell me.'. Recognizing defeat, Hermione sighed once more and said 'Not here. Only in the dormitory. With a muffliato. And a _Colloportus_.'

'Jeez do you have demands. Fine, let's go.'

The duo trooped up the stairs and slumped onto the bed.

'Ginny, Draco wants me to be a death eater.'

'WHAT? Say no.'

'Well, more like he gave me the choice and didn't want to take it up becase he loves me.'

'WHAT? Say yes.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. 'What do I do, Gin?'

'Do you love him?'

'Yes, with all my heart.'

'Does he love you?'

'I think so. No. I know so.'

'Then you'll know what to do.'

'But, Harry…'

'Talk to him then.'

Hermione stood up and went to the common room to find Harry. She told him all about her situation and Harry replied, 'I think that if I knew that there was just a little bit more love in the world, I could live with losing my best friend.'

'Oh Harry, you'd never lose me!'

Later that day outside the Great Hall.

'Draco, I've made up my mind.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **HI! I'm sorry if this doesn't end the way you want, but I've always wanted to do something different from the typical Dramione endings. I literally can't believe that you took the time to read this. I legit love you. Again, this being the last chapter, it probably won't be what you expect, but I hope you like it none the less. Thank you for reading, it means the world to me, enjoy!**

Voldemorts POV  
It was a rainy day. Perfect. Hermione, the mudblood- no. He had learned that birth had no effect on ones capabilities. She was the mastermind, the brains behind the capture of Harry Potter. He was dead, all because of her. Scorpius, Draco and Hermiones son was exactly like his mother in every way, except for his looks. He was cunning, sharp, intelligent, calculating and intimidating when angered. He was to be the next Dark Lord. Voldemort was no longer scared of death, so he prepared for when he was gone. He was godfather to the young Death Eater, youngest ever, he was given the Dark Mark at the age of 7. Voldemort could go in peace, knowing that he was leaving his legacy in good hands.

All was well. 

**Again, thank you for reading, and I apologise from the bottom of my heart if you don't like the end, but I've always wanted to end a fic like this and this ending was the perfect way to do so. I totally get it if you hate me now, but yeah. Thank you for reading and reviewing again! Bye!**

 **P.S. Yes,I realize that this isn't even 300 words.**


End file.
